The present invention relates generally to dollies and hand carts, and more particularly, to a dolly configured for the support and movement of a compressor, gas tank, or other similar heavy machinery to and from a jobsite.
Air compressors required for use with large pneumatically-powered tools on jobsites, such as power fastener drivers including roofing nailers, can generally weigh as much as 70 pounds and are very difficult to move over long distances or rough terrain, such as commonly found at construction sites. Moving the compressor or gas tank is physically demanding to the workers.
Another problem with moving compressors and gas tanks is that they can be damaged, such as when they are dropped or when they are carried by parts not designed to bear the weight of the article. Further, particular care must be taken to prevent damage when transporting tanks containing compressed air, fuel, volatile gases or other contents.
To address this problem, a dolly can be used to transport compressors or gas tanks with a measure of maneuverability over difficult terrain. However, conventional dollies have been configured for the transport of generic articles and devices, mainly articles with flat surfaces, and cannot accommodate large, rounded compressors or gas tanks.
Where some prior art dollies have been configured for transporting unconventional objects, the loads have typically been secured to the handle that extends from the dolly platform, such as by wrapping a cargo strap or belt around the object and the handle. A problem with securing the article to the handle is that the bottom of the article is not secured to the platform. There is still relative motion between the article and the platform and articles can slip off the dolly platform. Another disadvantage of the cargo strap is that it must be wrapped around a sturdy, load-bearing portion of the article while also being located where the strap will not slip off the article. Because compressors and gas tanks are generally rounded and/or smooth, cargo straps often slip from the surface of the article such that the article is not positively secured.
Alternatively, platforms of prior art dollies have been provided with a raised rim for confining an article within the perimeter of the platform. One drawback of the raised rim is that it cannot be adapted for use with a wide range of large articles because the article shapes are constrained by the perimeter of the platform. A further disadvantage of the raised rim configuration is that, as long as the article's center of gravity is above the raised rim, the article can tip out of the dolly when in an inclined position. A situation where this might occur is when the dolly is used over a surface with various discontinuities and/or irregularities. The dolly platform may become inclined and the article may tip out over the raised rim.
Another prior art attempt to address this problem is to permanently mount, i.e. by welding, the compressor on a cart or dolly. A disadvantage of this approach is that the compressor cannot be removed from the cart for work in remote locations or when space is limited.
Another disadvantage with conventional dollies is that padding or buffer material is not provided to lessen the relative motion or vibration between the platform and the article. Vibration, particularly from compressor operation, can cause potential damage to the dolly and/or the underlying substrate.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dolly that can detachably hold a heavy article such as an air compressor.
There is also a need for a dolly that includes a retention formation to prevent the compressor or other item from slipping or tipping off the dolly platform.
A further need is for a dolly that can buffer vibration or other motion on the compressor.